


昀端 暗房 qwq 上

by 688_8AbO



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/688_8AbO/pseuds/688_8AbO
Summary: ooc
Relationships: 昀端 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	昀端 暗房 qwq 上

装修了大半个月后，张若昀总算是把家里一切准备妥当，和着刘端端把户外厨房里的锅瓢碗盆搬了回来。两人都不喜欢木椅子，所以家里都是些软椅，和当代年轻人喜欢的东西，摆放也没那么讲究，这才使得这大房子半个月内搞定。

虽然东西不够华丽，但新奇玩意倒是不少。

“干嘛呢？”张若昀看着刘端端杵在镜子前拍腿，估摸着又是什么粉丝福利。

“拍腿啊，这镜子还挺大。”拍完后刘端端把手机放好，剪辑什么的不着急，多拍几个还可以当存货慢慢发。

“哦，那我以后不能拍这屋子了。”

“那我不发？”

这个确实是个问题，这房间特地装修成了一股酒店的风格，和其他屋的温馨截然不同，偶尔拍拍没什么，就是张若昀不能发类似的照片了。

“没事，你发吧，反正我微博也不营业。就是要注意点，别被人扒出来了。”张若昀从床头柜里翻出一捆半粗不细的绳，这在家待久了，什么都学会了一点。

刘端端知道他的意思，就乖巧的坐在他对面的椅子上，一身西装在这房间里，更像是来酒店过夜的白领了。椅子有两个手扶，柔软舒适，就是样式也是酒店标配。刘端端把两条长腿搭在扶手上头，以一种羞耻的姿势对着张若昀。细长的腿在扶手上找不到安放，就悬在半空中，刘端端把脸侧到一旁，倒有些害羞的意思了。绳子穿过他的脖子，确定不会太紧后被张若昀灵活地打了个结，接着分成两路穿过刘端端的腋下，在胸前交叉，把他饱满的胸肌勒出了形状。

这个绑法张若昀学了很久，之前练习的时候还差点把刘端端绑成螃蟹，用剪刀才把结给解了。那次后张同学发奋图强，愣是在装修的大半个月里，学会了怎么绑人。

绑是个讲究活儿，张若昀本来就不是专门干这行的，就算会绑了也要给刘端端绑上半个小时以上才行。

一般人早萎了。好在他只关注结打的好不好，只有等到绳子穿过刘端端的大腿根时，才有些兴奋的感觉。

“若昀……”刘端端扭了扭腰，绳子就算隔着西装也磨得他心头痒痒，张若昀认真的样子更让他羞耻到不行。

被人往死里盯着私处，是个人都会脸红，偏偏张若昀还使了坏，修长的手指蹭着已经微微鼓起的小包，却又不使劲，像是羽毛划过一样。

最后的结，落在了刘端端的手腕和脚踝。一边的手对着一边的脚踝绑了个结实，绳子质地好，只要不拼命挣扎都不会受伤。绑好最后一个结，张若昀满意的看着自己幸苦半天的成果——西装本来挺要命的了，再配上这结，绝色。

“还有一个。”张若昀摸出一支口红，在刘端端的薄唇上涂了两下，用一只手抵着嘴角，往外一抹，一条漂亮的红痕就出现在刘端端的脸上了。

这到底是哪出啊？刘端端在脑子里过了一下戏码，没找着，不过估计也是强抢民男吧。于是敬业的刘端端，不露声色的打了个哈欠，憋出一点眼泪——突然哭出来他还真做不到，不过有点泪花也不错了。

张若昀看着刘端端侧着脑袋，满脸的楚楚可怜，还真有有点被糟蹋了的感觉。不愧是同行，戏演是真的不错。

他们没少干这种事，多数都是临场发挥的，有几次是说好了玩什么，然后就去演。看起来今晚是注定当个坏人了，张若昀边想边解开了刘端端的领带，“乖。”柔软的领带覆盖在对方的眼睛上，绕道脑后打了个结，这才算是完成。

张若昀翻出一根皮鞭，挺小的，打了也不疼，就是刺激。他没学会怎么使皮鞭，就照着以前看过的色情片——先扫过刘端端的脸颊，轻轻拍上几下后继续往下扫，轻飘飘的，这对刘端端来说却不是，“嗯……”被夺去了视觉后其他器官变得格外敏感，张若昀不说话，他甚至能听到对方变得有些粗重的呼吸声。

皮鞭扫过被勒出形状的胸，突然一下抽打在刘端端的乳头上，没有任何防备被抽了一下，男人差点跳起来，椅子剧烈的动了一下，刘端端呜咽着吸气。不知道下一次抽打什么时候会来，刘端端整个人紧张得不行，但是又有些兴奋。

张若昀看着他这个样子，吸了口气，心想着隔着衣服，那也不用手下留情。这一顿鞭打下来时间不短，抽哪完全是凭着心情，只不过此时刘端端隐藏在西裤下的大腿根，一定格外精彩，张若昀愣是在上头抽了十几下，把人上下两头都打得流水，低声求饶。

“别动，我手里拿着刀呢。”张若昀没开玩笑，一把刀握在手里，另一只手扯着刘端端的白衬衫，撕拉一声，那件衣服就变成了废品。

刘端端怕得不行，他就怕张若昀手抖，把他给剁了，这要是去医院，不上热搜都难。不过好在张若昀已经用完了刀，他的衣服也一定变成了破烂，零碎的挂在身上。

刚被打的发红的乳头暴露在空气中不由得有些刺痒，那两块地方也是重灾区，现在一定是又红又肿。

张若昀感叹了一声眼前的美好画面，像是给牛挤奶一样，揉了揉刘端端的胸，锻炼的极好的胸肌手感绝佳，被绳子一勒，还真有点像乳房一样鼓鼓的。捏了没几下，张若昀吻了一下啊刘端端的脖子，在上头留下一串痕迹，啧啧的亲吻声不断刺激着刘端端的耳膜，他的身体因为张若昀的动作而发抖。一路向下吻，直到一边的乳头，张若昀直接咬了上去，还吮吸这那个小肉粒，“端哥，你会出奶吗？”吃完还不忘恶劣的调侃了一句，转而又去吃另外一边。

这么来来回回，刘端端快要被他磨死，阴茎硬得不像话，却始终被束缚在裤子里没法释放，胸前的敏感度又因为看不见提升到了极致，刘端端忍不住摇着头挣扎，“不要、不……额额……”被绑在一起的手脚因此紧绷着，他想要把腿合上，或是抚慰自己，但他一个也做不到，甚至是想要把裤子脱了，都要张若昀同意才行。

“我看你不是挺舒服的吗？”张若昀挑逗着他胯下的鼓包，两只手指一曲，弹在了上头，刘端端顿时发出了一声尖叫，“喏，这不是挺开心的？”

眼泪被黑色领带吸走了，眼前是湿热的，刘端端开始后悔这个游戏，这不就是自找麻烦吗。

张若昀看他哭的喘气，就先让他休息一会，转身去翻找需要的道具。这些都是他俩一块买的，什么跳蛋，按摩棒，应有尽有。最后张若昀选了好几个跳蛋，还有一对乳夹。

“还记得安全词吗？”

每次张若昀这么问，就是要来狠的了。刘端端抖了一下，点点头。

刘端端听到了胶带撕扯的声音，紧接着就是两个圆滚滚的玩具贴在了他的胯下——是跳蛋，张若昀是真的要把他往死里玩。

乳夹夹上去的时候刘端端呜咽了几声，本来就红肿的乳头被这么一夹，是又痛又麻的。

张若昀再次拿起他的小皮鞭，准备妥当后没给刘端端喘气的机会，一口气把档位开到了最大。

原本沙哑的嗓音硬是给逼成了尖的，男人剧烈挣扎着，手腕都被磨红了，张若昀又兴奋又心疼，鞭子在他身上扫了没几下就丢到一边去。刘端端已经说不出话了，只能哭着呻吟，一句话都说不流畅，浑身都泛着红，下身的快感像是要把他吃了一样，又快又狠，没几下，刘端端就泄在裤子里，濡湿了一片布料。

高潮过后跳蛋还在继续震动，刘端端这下哭的更难受了，哭得都打嗝了，可怜又色情。张若昀心一软，就关了开关。抱着哭成泪人的人儿安慰，“难受吗？”张若昀解开了刘端端身上的束缚，白皙的躯体已经因为先前的挣扎留了印子，还好都没有破皮。一解开，刘端端就整个人瘫在椅子上，大腿还是没力气合上，就这么架在扶手上头，像是被人玩坏了。

“唔……”刘端端还有些恍惚，眼前的领带也被取走了，白炽灯照得他眼睛疼，双眼无神的不知道往哪望，“若昀……”他说，声音恢复了平时的沙哑，或许比平时更加沙哑了。

张若昀看着他懵懵的样子，下半身硬的不行，但还是忍住了把人抱到床上，边吻边应声。男人一点点脱去刘端端的衣服，漂亮的大长腿此时又是鞭痕又是绳子留下的勒痕，张若昀就挑着那几处伤痕吻，“我在，我在。”

亲了好一会，刘端端才恢复神志，低头一瞄，就瞅见了张若昀鼓起来的下身，他好像都不在意似的，抓着他的脚不放，在上头留下一个个吻痕还不够，还要上牙咬，也不知道他这毛病是怎么来的，和狗似的。

“若昀……你不进来吗？”下身粘糊得难受，都是他自己的精液，有些顺着会阴流到了穴口，痒。

张若昀本来想着让他休息一会，没想到对方抛出了橄榄枝，男人也就不客气，沾了润滑的手先是按压了几下会阴，引得男人低哼两声，才滑入穴口，磨蹭一会就进去了。

扩张好一会，张若昀抽出手指，抓住刘端端的大腿，一拉，那人湿漉漉的穴口就对着他的胯，“我空不出手了，端端，你帮我解开好不好？”

刘端端点点头，麻利地解开了皮带，拉下对方的裤子，粗大的器物就直接弹了出来，打在刘端端的腿根。他被那热度烫到，吸吸鼻子，他身上寸缕不挂，对方却连裤子都没脱。

像是在隐秘的小巷里，穿着遮不住身体的衣服的妓女，和赶着要回家的上班族。一股背德感 冲上刘端端的脑门，他扶着那根发烫的硬物，一点一点的送入穴里。

“额啊……”他叫唤着张若昀的名字，对方也应着，鬼来的小巷子，张若昀就是他的。

“想什么呢？”男人注意到他的分神，就也不急着动，心底是有些醋的，毕竟刘端端都含着他了，还有心思想着别的事。

刘端端回过神来，老实回答道：“想你。”

张若昀被他逗笑了，“人不就在这儿吗。”他动了动，刘端端就跟着哼哼。

“和你说不清……啊…”

“怎么说不清了？”

张若昀不乐意了，一个挺身进到最深，整个人压在他身上，像是刘端端不说清楚，张若昀就不动了。

“哎——你别压，重死了。”

“那你说说。”

“你是小孩么，起来。”

张若昀是铁了心要让他开口，既然要他起来，那就起来。男人起身，拉着刘端端的腰，大开大合的干着他，把人都要撞进床单里，“呃、嗯啊啊啊……”刘端端被他弄得要背过气，快感不断攀上脑门，涨得难受，也爽的要死。

“告诉我，端端。”

他问。刘端端哪有心思回复啊，就顾着叫了，脑子一片空白的。

张若昀看他这样，突然拔出老二，拉出几条银丝连在两人之间，刘端端不满得扭扭腰，还没等他问，里头就被塞进了跳蛋，开关一按，就在里头震着，“不，我错了……若昀……！”跳蛋刚进去没多久，张若昀的老二也跟着挺进来了，跳蛋顿时被顶到深处，抵着穴眼直抖，粗大的阴茎一下又一下的顶，仿佛要把它顶到更深的地方去。

刘端端本来就高潮过一次，这下是受不住这种刺激，摇着头推搡张若昀，却怎么也推不开，只惹得对方更加用力的操他。

“我说…啊啊啊啊啊……！”男人被他干得不行，仰着脖子留着泪，下半身被渐渐抬起头，后穴被干得红肿，一点嫩肉随着张若昀的进出被翻出来又操了回去，色情得不行。张若昀拿起另外一个跳蛋，按在刘端端的会阴上，还没启动，刘端端就发抖着哭了，求他不要。

“行，那你说。”张若昀也被他吸的爽，也不想再折腾对方，就把跳蛋关了。

“想你是我的……”他低声说道，觉得自己傻极了，脸红得要死。

张若昀先是愣了一下，然后笑着去吻刘端端。

这都哪跟哪啊，他这辈子算是栽在刘端端手里了，平时情商老高的人，怎么一上床，被弄爽了，脑子就不清醒了呢？

“是你的，我改天就去买条狗链，给你拴着，你赶我走我也不走。”

“鬼才要嘞。”

刘端端嫌弃地扒开哈士奇的大脸，但心底是暖的。张若昀知道他是害羞了，就更乐了，抱着刘端端起来，让他坐在自己身上，一下子进得更深，还没取出来的跳蛋也被跟着往里去，刘端端顿时觉得自己要被顶穿了。

“拿出来……”刘端端咬着张若昀的肩膀，像是在报复对方。

张若昀拍拍他的背后，托起刘端端，眼看就要脱离他的体内，那人哼着发抖，张若昀因为他这一声，手没握紧，刘端端整个人就因为地心引力坐了回去。

这下刘端端都没声了，嘴巴张着，就是没声。后穴紧紧地咬着张若昀的鸡巴，都有些疼了，男人低头一看，刘端端已经泄了，精液洒在两人的腹部，然后就是一阵湿润打在他的肩膀。

还没开始就被弄到射，刘端端身为一个男人的自尊心是过不去的，但又耐不住那炸裂似的快感，浑身抽搐着贴在张若昀身上。

张若昀看他这个样子，也不好受，他就想把人摁着操了——实际上他也这么做了。抽出里头的跳蛋后，男人把他压在床上，背对着他，双手拉着臀瓣往外扒，露出那个小洞，直挺挺的就进去，抓住刘端端的腰，不由分说地动了起来，弄了没一会，失神的人又开始呻吟起来，带着哭腔，张若昀知道找对了地方，就冲着那点，用力操过去。

高潮两次后，刘端端完全没了力气，要不是张若昀把他钉在他的鸡巴上，都要软成一滩烂泥。他被撞得呻吟不断，已经没法勃起的阴茎随着抽插在腿间晃着，羞耻得不行，好在张若昀空出一只手圈住他的老二，却又给他添了不少刺激，刘端端觉得自己真是里外难做人。

快感不断累积，到了快要溢出的地步，刘端端软下去的老二也有了抬头的意思，却只是半硬着，怎么也不能全硬。张若昀套弄了两下就松开手，专注在刘端端的后穴上，铺天盖地的快感要把两人淹没了，张若昀的呼吸也越来越重，沉甸甸的囊带拍在刘端端的屁股上发出清脆的响声，那处定被他撞的发红。看着手中被撞的掀起肉波的臀肉，张若昀一下子没忍住，一巴掌就拍在上头。

“啊…！”

刘端端惊叫了一声，下身半硬不软的东西流出了一股稀薄的精水，滴在了床上。射精的同时一股尿意涌了上来，张若昀越是操他，这种感觉就越清晰，他挣扎起来，脑子昏昏的，“若昀、若昀，等等……”

“等什么？”张若昀虽然没听他的，但也放慢了速度。

“你别动了……！”刘端端回头瞪着他，满脸是泪，张若昀以为自己弄痛他了，就停了下来。

看着他担心的样子，刘端端又语塞，生理需求他是没法忍的，而且他本来在床上脸皮就比张若昀薄，一下子没法开口。

“我……”刘端端一脸窘迫，咬咬牙，小声地说：“我想上厕所……”

哦，懂了。张若昀还以为微博上说的能把人操尿是吹的呢，没想到他在刘端端身上实践了。张若昀抱起对方，就着还连在一起的姿势，把人抱去了洗手间。

“你放我下来！”除去那根还插在他后穴的阴茎，现在怎么看都像是在给小孩把尿，刘端端都三十多的大老爷们了，自然不乐意。

“嘘——”张若昀也不怕事后被对方当沙包练，连舔带咬地在他脖子上放肆，还得寸进尺地缓缓操着他，刘端端因为这个反驳的话都说不出，又怕这人手不稳把他摔了，手紧紧地扒着张若昀的。

“我操、张若昀……你不要……额！”

刘端端爆粗口可不常见，想着是又羞又恼，张若昀却觉得他这样可爱极了。

“我这不是在操着呢。”

张若昀不怕死的再补充了一句，动作也更激烈了些，说来惭愧，刘端端一米八的大男人他还真抱不了太久，就打算速战速决。

尿意不断的增加，在张若昀的刺激下，刘端端还是没能忍住，一阵水声过后整个人都丢了神，蓦然的在张若昀怀里，估计是被羞耻炸晕了头脑。

他尿玩后不像是高潮已经会抽搐，反而是浑身软了下来，就呆在他怀里哭，也不出声。

张若昀怜爱地亲吻爱人的脖子，在他体内进行最后冲刺，抵着最里端射了出来。

张若昀把他放在洗手台上，让刘端端的半个身子趴在上头，鼓捣了几下软烂的穴才满足得抽出，此时对方茫然的望着镜子，看着自己一脸的狼藉，待到软下的器物抽出，一滩混杂的液体也涌了出来，流了他一腿。

“……你死定了。”刘端端丢下这句，就晕了过去。

至于后面张先生的处境如何，张若昀只能回答，我从来没发现我家沙发这么好睡。


End file.
